Forum:Anastasie Brigitte Cristophe
Name: Anastasie Brigitte Christophe Gender: Female God Parent: Set, Anubis, Osiris Mortal Parent: Jeanne Isabelle Christophe Appearance: (Photo) Personality: Anastasie has two sides. One is kind and sweet, which she rarely shows and a mean and sarcastic side, which she shows often. She doesn't like people who butt in her business and makes it clear that your not welcome when you try and join her. She's very protective of her family. Anastasie can also be an attention hogger and she loves it when she's always at the center of attention. She's a good dancer and singer and she can also act, which she uses for manipulative purposes. She also has a good sense of fashion. She uses people mostly for her own gain. History: Jeanne Isabelle Christophe was born to Anastasie and Gabriel Christophe. Anastasie was the daughter of Gilbert Jacques, a wealthy businessman and Gabriel was the owner of a chain of grocery stores. Anastasie and Gabriel's marriage was arranged by their parents. Their marriage was not one of love but it was of convenience and the married couple eventually grew fond of each other. The marriage produced two children, Jeanne and Brigitte. Jeanne became an archaeologist while Brigitte became a model. While in a dig in Egypt, Jeanne and Set, under the name, Bryan Hudson met. They immdiately fell in love with each other and they started dating. They dated for a year until Jeanne had to return to France to take care of her ailing father. After a few months she realized she was pregnant. Anastasie and Gabriel were disapointed about Jeanne having a child out of wedlock but they decided to accept the baby as a grandchild. On May 17, 1996, Jeanne gave birth to a baby girl that she named Anastasie Brigitte, after the child's grandmother and aunt. Jeanne backed out from her excavation projects and got a desk job in her father's company to focus more on her family. Anastasie was a brilliant baby girl with wonderful talents. She was spoiled heavily by her grandparents, mother and aunt. Sadly tragedy struck the Christophes when Jeanne got involved in a car crash and later died from her wounds in the hospital. Anastasie was only five years old. Growing up, Anastasie developed a mean and sarcastic personality. She acted perfectly okay with her grandparents and other family members but to others she was mean and bullied them. When Anastasie was fifteen a new girl joined her school named Leah. Leah was the odd one and Anastasie enjoyed making fun of her and humiliating her, but actually Leah was a demigod daughter of Anubis and was sent there to get Anastasie. Leah didn't get a chance until Anastasie was seventeen. On the way home one day, Anastasie was attacked by a monster but luckily Leah saved her. Leah explained that Anastasie was the daughter of an Egyptian god but she thought that Leah was crazy until somehow Leah got her to believe. They went to Anastasie's home and explained everything to her grandparents. Gabriel and Anastasie believed Leah as Jeanne herself told them about it. Now Anastasie is at Camp waiting to be claimed. Weapons: None at the moment Kookoo and Kreme (talk) 09:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC)